2008-05-16 SmackDown
The May 16, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on May 13, 2008 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Episode Summary Teddy Long quits on Vickie While Edge explained his good fortune to be able to compete in—and win—last week's Championship Chase to Judgment Day, SmackDown Assistant General Manager Theodore Long interrupted with big news. Long relayed a message from the WWE Board of Directors—because of General Manager Vickie Guerrero's controversial decision to strip Undertaker of the World Heavyweight Championship, she would have to compete in a match on SmackDown or relinquish her role as GM. But that was only the beginning of the phenomenal announcements from Long. Michelle McCool vs Layla All-American Girl Michelle McCool proved she has more than just good looks and good moves in the ring. She also knows a submission hold or two. Using a heel hook, McCool forced Layla to tap out. This was her second win of the week, including a tag team win on ECW on Sci Fi. Cherry vs Maryse With ex-boyfriend Deuce and brother Domino looking on, Cherry picked up her second win of the week by defeating Maryse. Earlier in the week, Cherry picked up a tag team win on ECW on Sci Fi. They say breaking up is hard to do, but Cherry seems to be doing all right without Deuce & Domino at her side. Eve backstage with Matt Hardy Kofi Kingston and Eve Torres praised Matt Hardy for his new DVD and wished him luck. When Eve walked away, Matt Hardy took a long look and remarked “I love her.” 4-on-1 Handicap Match In what was supposed to be a six-man advantage, Edge, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder & GM Vickie Guerrero faced Undertaker without the help of Chavo Guerrero & Bam Neely, who both walked out of the arena before the encounter with The Deadman. As The Phenom stared down his opponents before the match, the look of fear was clear in all of their eyes. As Undertaker unleashed his fury, his four opponents did their best to protect the GM from his wrath. But before a winner could be decided, the Ultimate Opportunist and his partners found a way to escape the ring, and also preserve the GM's job. But come Judgment Day, there will be no escape and one man will become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Despite the 48-hour time lapse until Edge's World Heavyweight Championship bout with Undertaker at Judgment Day, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero found herself judged by WWE's Board of Directors—and she nearly pulled her fiancé down into the depths with her. The imminent Friday night downfall of the "Guerrero family" was heralded earlier by none other than Theodore Long himself, who quit his role as Assistant GM to Vickie after relaying official word from WWE Headquarters. As Long reported, WWE officials were displeased with Vickie's decision to strip Undertaker of the gold, then blow off a mandatory meeting with the Board in Stamford, Conn. -- not to mention her lewd, offensive relationship with Edge. As a result, they decided to take disciplinary actions against the SmackDown authority figure: Vickie would be removed from her role unless she competed in her first-ever wrestling match … against the vengeance-dealing Deadman. The world would continue to collapse around the GM and the Rated-R Superstar as other SmackDown Superstars refused to aid Vickie after the Championship Chase treachery one week before—an impulse shared by Chavo Guerrero, illuminating the onset of dissension within the family. Still, Vickie continued to voraciously invoke her authority. The self-proclaimed "pioneer" declared her disagreement with the Board of Directors and then made her match against Undertaker a 6-on-1 Handicap Match, with Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, former ECW Champion Chavo, Bam Neely and, naturally, former World Heavyweight Champion Edge in her corner. But, as the entire Guerrero clan made their way to the ring for the encounter, the squad numbers dwindled as the "Mexican Warrior" and Neely abandoned ship, possibly sinking it by making it a 4-on-1 Handicap Match. The match commenced and Vickie was quickly nestled into the ring corner, where she sat uncomfortably in her wheelchair and shook in her soft pink sweatsuit. Mere feet away, Edge, Hawkins and Ryder tried to suppress The Phenom, while aiming to injure him just 48 hours before Judgment Day. The Deadman fought back, however, demonstrating why he could very well succeed on Sunday and justifiably be named the undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. Finally, Undertaker managed to ward off his contenders and get his gloved grip around the GM's throat until Edge's spear felled The Phenom. The wounded and worried quartet packed up Vickie's wheelchair and escaped Grand Rapids, but not Undertaker's icy glare which stood steadily fixed on the Rated-R Superstar. But for the Ultimate Opportunist, Judgment Day is inescapable and so is the collision that will determine the future of the World Heavyweight Title. Edge's rival may be barred from locking in his grim chokehold, but The Phenom has certainly illustrated in his 20 years of WWE dominance that his arsenal extends beyond his most recent weapon. WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video On SmackDown, Theodore Long relayed some heavy information from the WWE front office to General Manager Vickie Guerrero. Long then silenced the berating of the GM with two very powerful words: "I quit!" Results * Singles Match: Michelle McCool def. Layla (2:07) * Singles Match: Cherry def. Maryse (w/ Deuce & Domino) (2:16) * 4-on-1 Handicap Match: Curt Hawkins, Edge, Vickie Guerrero & Zack Ryder vs. The Undertaker ended in a No Contest Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Layla Category:Cherry Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes